BSSM Sparkle: Dusk Zone
by Rainbow169
Summary: In this story set in Crystal Tokyo, the next generation of Senshi must face the villains from the Pretty Cure series! The Dusk Zone seeks to turn the world to darkness, and it is up to the Sailor Senshi to stop the Dark King and his minions.


Author's Notes

This is a crossover story between Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure. It includes characters from the original Sailor Moon series, who I did not create, and their children, who are mine. It also features villains from Pretty Cure as the antagonists in the story, so this is a story about Sailor Senshi fighting Pretty Cure villains. This is set in Crystal Tokyo and being a crossover, includes some alternate universe elements, mainly in the fact that some of the Pretty Cure villains have somewhat different motivations and attack methods than in their original stories, though I tried to make these be similar to what they did in their original stories. This is due to the fact that the places they originally attacked, such as the various alternate worlds the Pretty Cure mascots originate from, do not exist in this story, and thus some things cannot be duplicated in the Sailor Moon universe. It also has some other differences concerning the time period of the Silver Millennium, particularly with Prince Endymion and some new Senshi I created, as well as a few other things. As usual, I have a Senshi list:

Noriko Hino is Sparkle Sailor Moon

Fuu Yaten is Sparkle Sailor Mercury

Anzu Kaiou is Sparkle Sailor Mars

Ryoko Kaiou is Sparkle Sailor Jupiter

Inori Mizuno is Sparkle Sailor Venus

Tsubomi Seiya is Sparkle Sailor Uranus

Shirahime Kino is Sparkle Sailor Neptune

Kiyone Seiya is Sparkle Sailor Pluto

Ruri Meiou is Sparkle Sailor Saturn

Chizuru Taiki is Sparkle Sailor Star Fighter

Shizuka Aino is Sparkle Sailor Star Healer

Yayoi Tomoe is Sparkle Sailor Star Maker

Shinobu Tomoe is Sailor Earth

Chiharu Tomoe is Sailor Amethyst

Kimiko Aino is Sailor Aquamarine

Mihana Mizuno is Sailor Citrine

Ritsuko Tenou is Sailor Diamond

Izumi Taiki is Sailor Emerald

Nabiki Yaten is Sailor Garnet

Takako Hino is Sailor Opal

Ririka Kino is Sailor Pearl

Kagami Tsukino is Sailor Peridot

Chibi-Usa Tsukino is Sailor Ruby

Yuki Tenou is Sailor Sapphire

Nagisa Meiou is Sailor Topaz

Chapter 1: Star Fighter

Two people sat in front of a TV screen, preparing to play a car racing game.

"Are you sure you think you can beat me?" challenged Chizuru Taiki, a teasing smirk playing on her lips.

"Maybe. Either way, I'm playing my best to have fun!" declared Tsubomi Seiya. Both of them were daughters of the famous Sailor Starlights; Kou Taiki was Chizuru's mother while Tsubomi was Kou Seiya's daughter. Despite having formerly lived on the planet Kinmoku, the Sailor Starlights currently lived in Crystal Tokyo. Kinmoku had been rendered unsuitable for life after Galaxia had attacked it long ago, and they had been unable to make it habitable again, so they ended up coming back to Earth to stay. Taiki and Yaten never married, although they each had two daughters, and Seiya had married Princess Kakyuu Hanasaki, and they also had two daughters, the elder of whom was Tsubomi. The Starlights' daughters were home alone at the moment because their parents were at a Sailor Senshi meeting at the Crystal Palace. All Tsubomi and Chizuru knew so far was that there potentially was a new threat, and that the Queen had been visited by a cute but unusual talking bunny rabbit. Just as the two girls were selecting the cars they would use in the game, the front door opened and the three Starlights and Princess Kakyuu came in.

"I know you're getting started on a game, but could you pause it for now? We have something very important to tell all of you. In fact, we should tell everyone, not just you two," Seiya said seriously.

"I'll round everyone up! I'm sure this is about that Sailor Senshi meeting, right? I'm sure we can help you in some way to fight the bad guys!" Chizuru declared. She took off, not waiting for a response, and began searching for her younger sister Izumi first. She found Izumi and Fuu, who was Yaten's older daughter, watching a very old American movie called Hair.

"What's going on, Chizuru? Do you want to watch it with us? They have some pretty interesting fashions in this story, and I like how it's about people who want to have more love and peace in the world," Izumi said.

"No, Aunt Seiya said she and the others have something to tell us. I think it's about that Sailor Senshi meeting they were at. I need to go find Nabiki and Kiyone and then we'll all be together," Chizuru said and she ran off again without waiting for her sister and Izumi to reply. Luckily, both Nabiki Yaten and Kiyone Seiya were easy to find, since they were both reading in their own bedrooms, and it wasn't long before all six girls were gathered together.

"Thank you, Chizuru. You know, you have a very special role to play for us," Seiya said.

"I knew it! Does that mean I'm going to get to help in some way? I'm one of the best fighters I know of!" Chizuru bragged.

"So you think you can be a better Sailor Star Fighter than me?" Seiya smirked, thinking it would be fun to tease Chizuru a bit.

"Of course I can! Do you want to test me now in a fight? I'll take you on in a wrestling match!" Chizuru challenged.

"Seiya, just pass on your powers already. We need to tell everyone about what was discussed at the meeting, too," Taiki interrupted.

"That's what I was going to do! That's what my challenge meant," Seiya explained, annoyed. A pale blue glow appeared over her hand, and then a ring appeared in it. The ring was black with a pale blue star decoration.

"Is that what I use to transform? Are you saying that I'm going to be a Sailor Senshi like you, Aunt Seiya?" Chizuru asked, hoping that her guess was correct.

"Yes. This is for you, Chizuru. It will be able to turn you into Sparkle Sailor Star Fighter," Seiya said, handing the ring to Chizuru.

"There is a new enemy that we talked about at the meeting. Last night, the Silver Crystal mysteriously exploded. Luna and Artemis saw it happen, and they also reported that they felt a surge of evil energy at the same time. While the culprit hasn't shown him or herself yet, Luna and Artemis's guess is that someone may have tried to steal it with telekinesis or tried to teleport it to themselves, and the Silver Crystal reacted by exploding. Basically, it didn't want to be stolen," Yaten explained.

"The other possibility is that whoever sent the surge of evil energy was trying to destroy the Silver Crystal and succeeded in doing so. Either way, it will be time for the Sailor Senshi to fight again," Taiki added, "Until it is time for us to pass on our powers as well, we will be able to help you, Chizuru."

"How do you know when it's time to do that? Do your transformation things talk to you? Do you see it in a dream like how Rei has visions of the future sometimes?" Fuu spoke up.

"My Sailor Change Star turned into this ring yesterday. Both Kakyuu and Luna confirmed at the meeting that it means that it belongs to Chizuru now. They said that the same thing will probably happen to the other Sailor Senshi. Also, there will be some new Sailor Senshi called Crystal Senshi. Twinkle, the rabbit we told you about, is going to be in charge of awakening that group. You could say that she's the guardian for the Crystal Senshi like how Luna and Artemis help Sailor Moon's group," Seiya said.

"It's coming!" Yaten exclaimed suddenly.

"The enemy who blew up the Silver Crystal is here already?!" Tsubomi yelped.

"Maybe we can ask them why they did it," Izumi suggested.

"I'll beat the answers out of them! Fighter Sparkle Power, Make Up!" Chizuru yelled. She held up her ring and pale blue lights swirled out of it, turning her into Sparkle Sailor Star Fighter. Her outfit was similar to the one Seiya used to wear, but instead of black hotpants, she had a black skirt with pale blue trim, and a pale blue bow on the back of her skirt with very long tails hanging down. Also, she had a white bow on her chest instead of the wings the original Starlights had.

"So you're ready to fight, chubby girl? Think you can beat me and defeat the power of darkness?" challenged a sneering voice that seemed to come out of the walls.

"Of course I can! Because I'm a twinkling star shooting through the darkness, Sparkle Sailor Star Fighter! Stage On!" Sparkle Star Fighter announced. In a swirl of dark energy, a strange-looking man named Pisard appeared. He had completely white skin, long and poofy white hair, and he was wearing a dark red bodysuit and a cream and red cape.

"Let's see if you can shoot through this darkness! Raging spirits of the Heavens, Zakenna! Heart of darkness, make them understand the horror of the Dark Power!" Pisard chanted. He held his hands up to the ceiling and a monstrous-looking shadow engulfed the video game console that Tsubomi and Chizuru had been using earlier. The game console grew in size, turning into a giant video game monster that had a snarling mouth where the game cartridges would usually be inserted and swinging controllers for hands.

"Until we pass on our powers, we will help too! Maker Star Power, Make Up!" called Taiki.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" added Yaten, the two of them joining Sparkle Star Fighter, who lunged at Pisard in an attempt to attack him.

"You'll pay for turning my game into that thing!" she growled, trying to tackle Pisard, who easily floated out of her reach.

"Zakenna! Get the crystal shard from that green-haired girl and then show the Senshi what true darkness is!" Pisard commanded. The video game monster turned towards Nabiki, who was escaping the room along with the others who did not possess Senshi powers, and shot a beam of dark energy out of its mouth. Though Star Healer and Star Maker kicked it from both sides, the energy beam still hit Nabiki. She cried out in pain and then her body flashed with a red glow as a small red crystal appeared, seeming to emerge from her back. Pisard tried to grab the red crystal, but Sparkle Star Fighter managed to tackle him this time, holding him to the floor so he couldn't reach the crystal.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker called, shooting purple blobs of energy at the Zakenna, while Sailor Star Healer grabbed the little red crystal that had come out of her daughter. Pisard tried to grab it from her, but she fought back with her Star Sensitive Inferno, which blasted him into the wall on the other side of the room. He glared at the Senshi and started to go back to fighting them, but he suddenly paused, as if hearing a voice that the Senshi couldn't hear.

"I will retreat and give my report, my King," he said before teleporting away, leaving the Zakenna alone. It roared and swung its controller hands around, knocking Star Maker and Star Healer back so that they crashed into each other. Sparkle Star Fighter tried to tackle it again, but it knocked her back too.

"Let's all attack together! I want to try out my...OW! I can't get close to this monster! It keeps swinging its long arms at us!" Sparkle Star Fighter exclaimed as she was struck by the Zakenna's controller arm again while she was trying to think of a way to defeat it.

"That's true, teamwork is what seemed to make Sailor Moon's team so powerful," Star Maker agreed with her daughter.

"Okay! Star Serious Laser!" shouted Sparkle Sailor Star Fighter.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" added Star Maker.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" finished Star Healer. All three Starlights' attacks hit the Zakenna at the same time, causing it to explode into a shower of strange black stars that said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" as they disappeared. The video game console clunked on the floor, amazingly unharmed.

"It seems our enemy was trying to take this thing that came out of Nabiki. Nabiki, do you feel that this belongs to you?" Sailor Star Healer asked as the others came back into the room. She handed it to Nabiki, who looked it over in her hands.

"I've never seen it before, Mother, nor do I know why it appeared when that monster attacked me. It does not seem to be reacting to me even though I'm holding it," Nabiki said, unsure as to why this little red crystal would be connected to herself.

"Then we Sailor Senshi must investigate it and figure out not only its nature, but why our enemy desires to take it," Taiki declared.


End file.
